


Frost

by In_The_Ghost_Mode



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, Oh, as always, fools the lot of you, i ship 'em cause they're both dead, my god, old work guys old work warning, you think i would serve anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Ghost_Mode/pseuds/In_The_Ghost_Mode
Summary: A trail of frost? ... Weird. If this is a trap though, and if (when) Danny follows it, he'll damn well deserve whatever he gets for falling such a stupid trick.If it's a trick, that is.





	Frost

 

It all started with a trail of frost.

There was something different about it. Something strange, precise, and bizarrely _human_. Almost like it used to be someone's... footsteps? Srtange.

Well that was weird, and the fact that it made a path.

Danny tilted his head and floated closer to it, so close that his nose almost brushed the surface and his toxic green eyes nearly crossed. He straitened his posture and narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to see what was on the other side.

He paused, then weighted the options. On one hand, it could be a trap. On the other, it could be nothing, or perhaps something interesting?

Danny decided not to risk it. He already had a lot on his plate, no one was in danger or was in risk of peril. Except, himself, if it was a trap.

But Danny eyed the trail, even though he already floated a few feet away.

The pathway seemed to taunt him. It _Tempted_ him.

Danny frowned, then threw his hand in the air. If this was a trap, the guy was a genius or Danny was a _damn idiot_ and he deserved what was coming to him.

The trail twisted through the woods, across the lake, and up the houses with other buildings in Amity Park.

The further Danny went down the path, the colder it became and the crisper the air tasted.

The frigorific air buzzed his skin, and as much as Danny hated to admit it, he _loved_ it.

Danny had a thousand theories to what could be on the other side.

However, truth is stranger than fiction. Because the many possibility’s that Danny brainstormed before he got to the end weren’t even _close_ to the truth.

He didn’t find a trap, or a treasure, a ghost, or even absolutely nothing at all.

Danny found a boy, a kid that looked about a year older than him, had piercing white hair that easily rivaled Danny's and ice blue eyes that were warm despite themselves. This guy also had a staff.

Danny frowned, something was off about this kid too. “What are you doing on the roof?” Danny did a quick scan around him, there were no ladders or nearby trees, or _anything_ that could have made a climb up here an easy one.

The boy gave Danny a surprise look, "Can you... wait- are you talking to _me_?”

Danny gave him an odd look “uh, yeah? Who else would I be talking to?”

The boy’s jaw dropped.

Abruptly, the wind howled and the boy was suddenly in front  of him, so close that their noses almost touched, “you mean, you can _see me_?” his voice was filled with doubt and disbelief.

Danny’s eyes flickered around nervously, this had certainly taken a turn to strange. “um… yes?”

The response was _phenomenal_ , to say the least. The boys’ lonely eyes brightened with an incredible warmth and joy, he cupped the sides of Danny's face, held on tight, and kissed him _hard_.

Danny's eyes were open wide. The cold racked through his body, his brain melted and his body felt like it was on _fire_.

The boy suddenly pulled away, frost creeping up his cheek like a blush and _mortified_ “I can't believe I-oh my _god_ I’m _so sorry_!” He ran his hands through his hair, “it’s just- I haven’t had someone see me in so long- Jamey died, like twenty years ago, and it’s his anniversary- you were the first person- you looked _really cute_ and I just had too- “

Danny, however, wasn’t listening. He was too busy trying to process the fact that a _really good looking guy_ just _kissed_ him and he _just met_ this guy and-

 _Wait_.

 _Who was_ this boy?

“Hold on a second, what’s your name?”

That stopped the teen in his tracks. “oh, wow, this is awkward…”

Danny nodded in agreement.

The boy cleared his throat and held out a hand “I’m Jack Frost, pleased to meet you.”

Out of reflex, Danny shook it.

To think that this all started from a trail of frost.


End file.
